cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Midwayan Armistice
Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic Red Front | parties = | depositor = | language = | languages = | website = | notes = *Expired through the Second Midwayan Civil War }} The Midwayan Armistice was a and between the Union of Midway, United States of JBR, Red Front, and the widely unrecognized country of the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (Midwayan SFSR). With the JBRican Declaration of War on the Red Front and the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic the Midwayan SFSR believed that it was time to bring an end to the Midwayan Civil War, and began negotiations for peace on April 24, 2011. All belligerents in the Midwayan Civil War reached an agreement on April 25, 2011 and the treaty was signed, signifying an end to the Midwayan Civil War. It was later expired after the Second Midwayan Civil War began between the signatories of the treaty. Preamble The Union of Midway, United States of JBR, Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, and Red Front have recognized the destruction brought about by the Midwayan Civil War, and hereby sign this treaty in order to cease hostilities and prevent future deaths brought about by this war. The negotiations have been conducted by Ulysses Lee, President of the Union of Midway, and George Taketa, Premier of the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, and David Bullock, General Secretary of the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and Leader of the Red Front. These people have negotiated, and have agreed upon the following: Treaty of Peace, Armistice, Merge, Limits, and the borders of the Union of Midway and Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. Article I There shall be a firm peace between the United States of JBR and the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, and between their undersigned territories, cities, towns and people, without the exception of places or persons. Article II Section I The Union of Midway and the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic shall order and enforce a complete cession of hostilities by all armed forces under their control, without exceptions to any military unit. Section II In order to maintain a military armistice, so as to facilitate the attainment of a treaty of peace, both sides shall have all military personnel along the front lines stand down and withdraw all troops from the front line within 1 week after this treaty goes into effect. Section III The borders between the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and the Union of Midway shall be the front lines of the war at the time this treaty was signed. Section IV Any violation of this armistice shall be alerted to all parties involved. All parties involved must put their full effort into the peaceful resolution to such a event. Article III The Red Front agrees to dissolve and become part of the armed forces of the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. David Bullock shall assume command of the armed forces of the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. Article IV This treaty shall be ratified by all of the undersigned signed parties. Each undersigned party shall ratify this through their respective legal means, the sooner the better. Signed For the Union of Midway *Ulysses Lee, President *Yamazaki Shigeru, Chairman of the Legislative Branch *Dmitry Grizlov, Chairman of the Judicial System For the United States of JBR *Justin Vuong, President *Jakeb Norton, King *Hayden Painter, Vice President *Wilbur Willow, Vice King *Jessica Willow, Vice Queen *James Chor, Supreme Field Marshal For the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic *George Taketa, Premier *Daniel Bullock, General Secretary For the Red Front *Daniel Bullock, Leader Category:Treaties of the United States of JBR